


【博君一肖】谁还没有土肥圆的时候1-2

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 60





	【博君一肖】谁还没有土肥圆的时候1-2

刚拍完一部戏，王一博难得地休了假。不过很不巧的是肖战最近为新剧忙了起来，虽然目前在北京拍摄尽力天天回家，但还是早出晚归，基本进门倒头就睡。王一博感觉生活太难过了，明明天天能见着，但别说床上运动和亲亲了，连个精神抖擞的小兔子都很久没看着了。

王一博憋的不行，怕控制不住把人干的下不来床拍戏，最后只能约了个滑板大佬去外地两天学技能去，就当是灭火了。

然而刚去第二天对方就临时有事把他鸽了。

真是太难了。

老婆摸不到滑板练不成。

思人心切的王一博独自在酒店登陆小号打开了微博，正看到肖战新鲜的采访。

视频中的记者问道：“会害怕被粉丝考古到以前的视频吗？”

肖战一脸淡定地笑了笑，“不怕，谁还没有土肥圆的时候。”

哟。土肥圆视频。王一博眼前一亮。

作为肖战的老公，王一博自然早就看过他以前的照片，翻遍了发过的微博自拍，但由于工作的缘故并没有很多时间去关注早年的视频，况且人就在眼前，何必呢。

不过现在对于“独守空房”的王一博来说，古早视频正可解馋，于是麻利地切换页面转入b站搜肖战。

默认搜索出的第一个视频是肖战和X玖少年团其他成员一起上综艺时的片段合集。王一博看点击量还挺高就进去了。

第一个片段是做游戏逗肖战笑。

那个时候的肖战脸上的肉比现在多，看上去没有造型师给好好的收拾，穿着也不算出众，显得十分青涩。但王一博喜欢他所有的样子，这样的肖战无疑是新奇别致的。

视频中团里的人几次三番上阵，各种笑话调侃，肖战始终纹丝不动面无表情。

王一博想到之前两人双采时的挑战，也是谁先笑把对方逗笑谁就赢，结果还没开始就结束了。两人一对视就憋不住地哈哈大笑。

呵。我家宝宝那可是只对我笑的。王一博暗爽，乐滋滋地继续往下看。

第二个片段是某次综艺后的采访。

刚一开始王一博就垮了脸。

这左边的人谁？？左手搂着肖战的肩膀，右手  
拉着肖战的手。

看了眼弹幕，夏之光。

行，记住你了。

王一博死盯着那只手，没过两秒夏之光就摩挲起肖战的手，一会摇两下手指一会按两下手背上的软肉，还低头饶有兴趣地看，而后者一副习惯了无所谓的样子认真听着采访。

弹幕飘过一句  
【光光馋他哥的身子啊】

什么玩意儿？王一博恨不得拍案而起。放开那只手好吗！

【这算什么？后面才高能呢】  
【姐妹们！前方高能请注意！】

什么高能？

王一博锁紧眉头看着视频跳到下一个片段。一排大男孩坐在椅子上笑得前仰后合，似乎是主持人说了一句“二号夹着一号的腿同时亲四号的耳朵一下”。

什么破节目。王一博一脸嫌弃。

“来，请亮牌！”主持人的声音继续传来。

王一博看着几人翻过手里的扑克牌，这画质也看不清什么。正回想着刚刚主持人说几号该干啥来着，王一博就见自家小兔子站了起来，还没反应过来呢旁边的成员就要凑上来亲。

紧接着一声熟悉的撒娇传进耳朵。

“等一下～啊呜～～”

卧槽？？？王一博腾地站了起来，气得连亲耳朵的是谁都没来得及看。

然后就是肖战被环抱住，边躲边撒娇还笑得很开心。主持人添油加醋地起哄：“战战，你刚刚为什么是娇喘？”

弹幕瞬间糊上一片粉色加绿色。

【啊啊啊啊我脏了！】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊哥哥！】  
【王一博你快来！你老婆被人拐走了！】  
【前面的 个人视频勿ky好吗】  
【耶啵，回去再说！】

我是要来了！我当然要回去再说！  
还他妈绿色弹幕！全世界都觉得我被绿了吗！

王一博操起大衣就往门外走，走到一半忘了滑板有气呼呼地返回。

肖战昨天接到团里几位成员的聚餐邀请，今天终于得空给剧组请了个假，不到六点就收了工。几个男孩子聚在一起，除了肖战都没有家室，加上王一博出去了，他们也就都没什么顾忌。从饭店专场ktv再转场酒吧再转场夜宵，一趟折腾下来上车已经凌晨两点了，手机都早早没电了。

平常和王一博有个不成文的规定，除非拍戏否则十二点前必须回家。

害，这不是在外地吗。肖战把车窗开了个小缝吹着风，眼皮子都要睁不开。

似乎是有点酒精上头，肖战回家开门的时候找了半天钥匙才掏到，转了几下也打不开。

哎？忘锁门了？

肖战回想了一下，记忆有点模糊。摇了摇头把钥匙往另一边一拧，门果然开了。

但灯也是开着的。

往里一走，王一博正坐在沙发上紧握手机盯着自己，简直就是冰冷的恨意。

肖战头皮有点发麻，带着醉意竟下意识地往外跑。

沙发上传来一声巨大的鞭响。

“过来。”冰凉的声音最为致命。

小兔子腿一软差点趴倒在地上。

肖战定在原地转过身，直愣愣地看着手握细鞭的王一博，吓得一哆嗦。

王一博不语，看了眼手机。

空气凝固了不知多久肖战才脱掉外套一步一蹭地挪到王一博面前，低头看着脚尖不敢说话。

王一博用鞭柄抬起肖战的下巴，强迫他面对自己，“几点了。”

“不、不知道.....”肖战眼神躲避着。

“手机呢？”

“没电了....”肖战弱弱地回答，“你....什么时候回来的？”

“一小时前。”

王一博风尘仆仆地赶回家居然没见着人。助理没联系上，肖战的手机又显示关机，虽然着急但也估计着是剧组有事情。没想到手机特关突然响起，显示夏之光@了肖战，点开便是一桌人围在ktv的包间，小兔子窝在角落里眼神迷蒙被人搂着，显然是喝了酒。而搂他的那个人正是视频里咬耳朵的那位。

刚因为看了视频连夜回来的王一博火气猛地窜上来，衣服鞋子都没换直接坐在沙发上等人。

“去哪了？和谁？”

明明知道可就是要问。

“ktv和酒吧.....团里的人说是聚聚.....”肖战嘟了嘟嘴，脸上泛着红晕。

虽然王一博知道肖战是不胜酒力，可这脸红的时机倒像是提到团里就羞涩似的，气得他牙痒痒。

“喝了多少？”王一博看肖战略站不稳的样子就知道喝得快到极限了。

“唔.....两杯啤酒，一杯威士忌。”肖战掰着手指头，数完了还嘿嘿一笑。

胆子大了，敢混着喝了。王一博给他记下一笔。

“规定的几点回来？”

“十二点....”肖战赶紧给自己找补，大声掩饰着心虚，“可是、可是你今天不是不在家吗！”

王一博冷笑一声向前迈了一步，“怎么？我不在就能出去浪了？那还真是打扰肖老师了。”

肖战意识到说错了话，立刻捂住了嘴向后退。

王一博拿着鞭子向肖战靠近，直把人逼到了墙根，掰开他的手摁着两只手腕在两侧墙壁上，把脸凑近了他。

两人四目相对，鼻尖抵着鼻尖。

王一博闻到肖战身上浓烈的酒味，脸上更加阴郁，盯着猎物般看着肖战。

小兔子真的有点上头了，迷惘间竟吞了吞口水，凑上去轻舔了一下王一博的下唇，细微却清晰地说，“要做吗？”

找死。

王一博猛地咬上了肖战的唇，舌尖探入他的口中，缓缓品尝着小兔子的舌头，口水缠上酒香竟别有一番滋味，引得对方急不可耐地受到刺激发出呻吟。两人唇齿交缠着，滋滋的水声根本停不下来，王一博直把人吻的晕乎乎差点喘不上气才松嘴。

小兔子缓着气迷迷瞪瞪的，抬头正看见对面墙上的时钟，突然想起了什么地叫唤，“啊！这么晚啦？我还没问光光和欢欢他们回家没呢！”说着就要跑去打电话。

王一博一下把他抵在墙壁上动弹不得，扼住他的脖颈，虽没使劲但足够让人感到压迫，“肖战，和我做爱提别的男人，知道是什么后果吗？”

“唔.....什、什么啊.....”肖战想要挪开王一博的手却使不上力。

耳边传来低沉的回答，略带着刚刚激吻后的喘息。

“打肿屁股，操到天亮。”


End file.
